


Wish Upon A Star (part 1)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [27]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Gen, Prompt Stories, wish upon a star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: What's a wish?





	Wish Upon A Star (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

It was all the astronomers in Atlantis talked about. A meteor shower was going to be visible to the naked eye on the skies of the planet. They had already assured everyone, Elizabeth specially, that it didn’t pose any danger, either to the city or to Teyla’s people in the mainland. Teyla had witnessed meteor showers before, in her home planet, but they were always so beautiful to watch that she had decided to find a place to watch it again.

Walking into one of the open balconies of the city, she found that it wasn’t as empty as she had expected. Sitting on the bench was Dr. Sharon, one of the city’s medical doctors and Major Lorne’s fiancé.

\- “I’m sorry. I thought no one was here.” – Teyla apologized, preparing to leave. She was sure Dr. Sharon was waiting for the Major to join her.

\- “It’s alright, Teyla. You can join me if you want.”

\- “I guess I can keep you company until Major Lorne arrives.”

\- “In that case, we would have to stay here until tomorrow afternoon.” – Dr. Sharon told her, with a chuckle and a smile. Teyla must’ve looked confused, because Dr. Sharon proceeded to explain her statement. - “Evan is on an over-night off-world mission.”

\- “Ah. I did not know that. In that case, I’ll keep you company, if that’s okay.” - Teyla said, sitting next to the Dr. on the small bench and looking at the sky.

\- “Have you started making plans for the wedding?” – Teyla asked, trying to make conversation. In all fairness, she barely knew the doctor, only interacting with her when she was on call in the infirmary and Teyla would go have her post-mission check-ups.

\- “To be completely honest, I have no idea where to even start. And with everything that has been going on, I’ll guiltily admit that it has been the last thing on my mind.”

\- “I understand. Sometimes life just gets in the way. But, if you need any help, I’d be happy to lend my assistance.”

\- “Thank you, Teyla. I might just take you up on that, because I have no idea what to do.”

A comfortable silent fell between the two women. Still looking at the sky, they saw the first meteors hit the atmosphere, increasing in number by the minute. That’s when Dr. Sharon confused her.

\- “Don’t forget to make a wish.” – Dr. Sharon told her, her eyes never leaving the skies above them.

\- “A wish?”

\- “Yeah, a wish. It’s something we do back on Earth. When we see a shooting star, that’s what we call when a meteor enters our atmosphere, we follow it with our eyes and make a wish. It’s just something we do.”

\- “Oh. And do those wishes come true?”

\- “Sometimes, but I think is more on the base of wishful thinking than anything else. It gives people hope and its just fun to do. To leave your wishes up to the universe to make them come true.”

Teyla nodded, thinking about what the doctor had just told her. Looking back at her, Teyla saw that she was indeed making a wish every once in a while. She decided to give it a try. “Why not?”, she thought before choosing a meteor and making her wish.

\- “How long until the wishes come true?” – Teyla asked, genuinely interested. It might me a silly superstition but it was a sweet one. A superstition she wouldn’t mind teaching her children.

\- “It depends. Some people say it takes a few weeks, others years. Who knows? I do it just because I like the idea of leaving those wishes up to the universe. That’s all.”

\- “Did you make one? A wish I mean.”

\- “I did, but I can’t tell you or the wish won’t come true. That’s the other part. If you tell your wish to anyone it won’t come true.” – Dr. Sharon told her, with a sweet smile.

Teyla suspected what her wish might had been, but if saying out loud made that the wish wouldn’t come true, then she would keep her mouth shut.

Teyla liked that superstition. Just like Dr. Sharon said, it provided hope and they all needed a little bit of hope in that moment. Teyla had decided then that she would teach her children all about the wish upon a star superstition that Dr. Sharon had taught her.


End file.
